


Skull's mummy

by Gingerspark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character death but he gets better, Gen, He gets better, Suicide? again, but irrelevant, inspired by all the khr hp crossovers, just bad and scary, kinda gorey, the enemies are not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerspark/pseuds/Gingerspark
Summary: Skull kills himself (he gets better) to summon the master of death to help with an impossible battle. The arcobaleno did not know he was actually immortal, are freaking the fuck out, and confused as hell about why he's calling the master of death mummy. MOD!Harriet Potter is upset her son Teddy didn't visit while he was cursed, and disapproves of the people who were mean to her son. None of the arcobaleno were ready for this many revelations in under five minutes.





	1. Mammon POV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meaning of Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925206) by [Wandering_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows). 



> This was inspired by the amazing collection of Teddy!Skull stories by Deliriumdescending on FF.net, found here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12066107/1/How-We-Met-Your-Mother, and also by the amazing story The meaning of immortal by Wandering_shadows here on ao3  
> I've read so many great arcobaleno freak out about Skulls HP related background stories, and I love them so much I had to write my own.
> 
> In this AU, Skull is Teddy Lupin on a post hogwarts sirius inspired rebellious kick (timeline? what timeline?) when he gets cursed. He was adopted and raised by Fem Harry, (Andromeda died somehow), and is immortal basically because Harriet says so.

In their uncursed forms, the arcobaleno together were a force to be reckoned with. With the Varia and the vongola ring guardians, they were almost unbeatable. Almost. Some enemies are too powerful, too many, even for a collection of some of the most powerful people in the world.

  
It was one of these situations that the arcobaleno found themselves in, facing insurmountable and terrifying odds. In this context, it was unsurprising to Mammon that the weakest member was behaving oddly. The unusual behaviours (a lack of Skull’s usual façade, a strange resignation) were dismissed in favour of a recitation of all known information about their opponents.

  
The resigned sigh from the cloud was ignored by not only Mammon, but the rest of the arcobaleno and the nearby Varia. The way Skull reached for Collonello’s sidearm and checked it was loaded was also dismissed (arming himself?) right up until skull turned it on himself. Before any of the horrified arcobaleno could react, Skull had held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

The shot reverberated around the valley the forces were gathered in, and Skull (their cloud, their Skull) dropped like a puppet with cut strings.

  
In the moment of awful silence, as the Varia turned towards the noise and the arcobaleno rushed towards the body of their fallen comrade, all Mammon could think was ‘What?!’.

  
For all that they all called Skull a coward, this didn’t fit. When the chips were down, in the future that never was, Skull fought with them to the end. Skull’s odd obsession with claiming to be immortal and hated by death, his recklessness (Mammon was honestly in awe of his ability to survive things which should have been lethal) had never seemed even slightly suicidal.

  
The shock and horror Mammon felt (oh god, Skull’s brains) were reflected around them. Reborn’s composure had cracked, he looked frantic, kneeling beside Skull’s corpse (Skull’s corpse, please no) trying to use his unpracticed healing to revive their cloud. Verde looked bewildered. Fon’s control was gone, his rage flaring. Collonello, clutching at the space his gun had been moments before, looked stricken. Lal gaped in horror.

  
But before Reborn could exhaust himself with obviously futile attempts at healing (Mammon could tell from where they were that Skull’s brainstem was gone, along with half their skull), there was a shiver of power, and Skull took a gasping breath, skull suddenly intact again.

  
The information bounced around Mammon’s head. Skull was immortal. Actually immortal. It wasn’t just a transparent boast, it was plain fact, and they’d all dismissed it for years. In a flash of sudden horror Mammon reconsidered their opinion on Skull’s impressive hardiness. If he was actually immortal, then was he simply dying and reviving? Flicking rapidly through all the incidents they could recall of Skull’s surprising hardiness (and ruthlessly supressing the creeping horror at how many of those incidents were inflicted by the others in their set) Mammon concluded that it was possible. Skull could have standard flame user resilience, and those occasional moments of stillness after a particularly hard hit seemed ominous in retrospect.

  
In the moment Mammon took to process the new information Skull had rolled over, pushed away the frozen Reborn, and started writing something on the ground in his own blood.

  
“Need mummy” The gathered arcobaleno (and several Varia) heard in distinctly English accented english, and while crying for mummy fit easily into Skull’s usual behaviour, he’d never done it before, and he was writing on the ground in his own blood.

 

While Reborn had gathered himself enough to grind out a “Not the time to cry for your mother lackey”, Mammon had recognised the symbol Skull was sketching out in his own lifeblood.

  
A triangle, with a circle already half drawn within it, and Mammon might be a squib, but they remembered enough of the old stories to know what Skull was attempting.

  
By the startled gasp as Belphegor got close enough to see the gruesome symbol, the storm officer recognised it too.

  
“Summoning the master of death Skull?” Mammon asked.

  
“Ushishishi…You know the master of death’s true name, peasant?” Belphegor said, to the obvious bewilderment of everyone except Mammon and Skull.

  
Skull glanced up from the completed circle to the prince and laughed.

  
“Immortal, remember.”

  
As Skull dipped his finger back into the puddle of gore Mammon realised that they were about to gain one of the most valuable pieces of information in existence – the true name of the master of death, which could be used (with the blood of a death) to summon the master themselves.

  
Nothing they knew about Skull a scant few minutes ago indicated that he would have this knowledge, but Mammon had already discarded all previous analysis of the cloud arcobaleno.  
The gathered arcobaleno and Varia had all by this point realised that something significant was occurring, and watched in rapt fascination as skull drew his finger down the centre of the symbol while murmuring the true name of the master of death.

  
“Mummy…”

  
In the moment before an unearthly chill swept the valley, Mammon had concluded that the the cloud was not about to summon the master of death, because, well. Mummy was not the true name of the master of death.

  
When the cloaked figure materialised above the symbol of the deathly hallows, the shocked Mammon had only one thought.

  
“MUMMY? The name of the master of death is MUMMY?”


	2. Belphegor POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor POV on the summoning and subsequent awesome destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bel POV this time!

Belphegor, formerly Ramiel, prince of magical Prussia, was anticipating the upcoming battle when he heard the shot from where the arcobaleno were gathered. He and the rest of the Varia glanced over, with the intention of lending a hand to whatever needed shooting. None of them were expecting to see the motorbike peasant crumple, gun in hand.

A quick glance at the boss saw Belphegor, Lussuria, and several mooks gestured over to investigate or offer medical support. Belphegor could already see the peasant’s blood on the ground, more than enough to kill (in the Prince’s expert opinion). The motorbike peasant’s sudden revival was therefore somewhat surprising, but it wasn’t until the peasant started to form the circle inside the triangle that Belphegor put the pieces together.

The deathly hallows. Blood from a death. The motorbike peasant was trying to summon the master of death. He’d known the motorbike peasant was magical, but the true name of the master (or mistress) of Death was unknown to the magical community at large.

Belphegor had his suspicions about the identity of the master, as rumours that Lady Potter was the mistress of death had been circulating for decades. Not that the summoning ritual worked using her publicly known name, (he’d actually tried once, out of curiosity) but her father had been a magical noble well versed in power names could have. It was likely she had one or more secret middle names in addition to the known ones. How the motorbike peasant came to know these names was a mystery to the prince, up until the summoning ritual worked when the not-a-peasant called for his mother. The prince was surprised, and then amused – to think such a powerful being would disguise himself as a useless peasant! 

The prince put aside the re-ranking of Skull for later as the figure of Lady Potter formed above the sigil. While the useless peasants gaped and flailed the prince remember his old lessons on court protocols for speaking with powerful eldritch beings. As a prince of a magical court he’d been subject to endless lessons on the correct way to greet magical beings of various power, and most importantly how to avoid offending them. Offending a powerful wizard is one thing, offending one of the greater beings is quite another, and should be avoided at all costs, especially for someone with fae heritage like himself. He really hoped neither of them would take offence to him calling Skull a peasant a moment ago - Skull was clearly disguising himself for some reason, so hopefully his rudeness would be overlooked in light of that.

Lady Potter, while not outranking him in inherited titles, outranked him by a mile as Mistress of death, what with outranking death. Given that she was here in that capacity, he didn’t have to politely ignore her mastery over death in respect of her refusal to publicly claim the title.

“It is an honour to meet you, Mistress Potter”, he said in English, sweeping into a deep bow as she glanced around the gathered people.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Varia with him, and surprisingly, the more sensible arcobaleno (Fon and Lal) follow his lead in bowing. The Varia had learned their lesson in following the prince’s lead in such matters after an unfortunate incident with an offended tree nymph and a very nasty curse. The unfortunate peasant was slowly smothered by ivy despite the best efforts of the storm division (minus Belphegor, who thought it was hilarious) and varia medical.

Mistress Potter granted him a brief nod in response to his greeting, and he straightened, slightly relieved that she didn’t seem offended. As she finished her quick visual assessment and apparently concluded that there was nothing needing her urgent attention (although they could all sense the horde a few miles away), she sunk to her knees focused all her attention on the man who was apparently her son.

“Teddy-bear!”

The man (whose rank he really needed to figure out, probably human son of powerful eldritch being wasn’t a combination that came up very often) demonstrated his high rank and close relationship with the Mistress of Death by whining “Mu-um, it’s Skull now, I’m not five” as he hugged her back.

The prince decided that anyone who could talk back to the Mistress of Death probably outranked him, and it struck him that given Skull was actually immortal, he was clearly highly favoured, and probably a minor god of some sort (maybe some kind of trickster god, given his previous behaviour). He decided to be respectful and cautious in future. What was it he called himself? Skull-sama? That would do.

He turned to give them some privacy and keep an eye out for the potential victims he knew would be approaching soon, feeling much more content than he had before the Mistress of Death had joined them. Skull was on their side, and Mistress Potter, from what he’d seen, would not allow her son to be on the losing side.

“We’ll be talking about your methods of finally contacting me later Teddy-bear, but what do you need?” Mistress Potter asked.

“Losing battle mum, could probably win with you on our side”

She sighed. “Honestly Teddy, at least take your wand and help out, those overpowered spells of yours will be useful in clearing the field. Sonorus. Right, you lot” Her voice rang out across the valley “Stay here, we’ll set up some protections in case any of them get through, or Teddy’s spells get a bit exuberant.”

Before anyone could object she’d already taken charge and started setting up wards and protection charms. When Skull joined her in casting protections Belphegor could tell that he was somehow using cloud flames to propagate the strength of the wards – the valley rang with power, and the Prince realised that this was the power of the world’s strongest cloud. Apparently he was also a defence expert going by the complexity of some of those wards.

As Skull and Mistress Potter sped off on broomsticks she had pulled from a pocket and unshrunk, Belphegor ran uphill towards the edge of wards, wanting a good view for what promised to be an impressive demonstration of power.

He was quickly joined by Xanxus and Fon (who had been entrusted with Oodako), with the others following behind once they realised they weren’t actually expected to fight.

Xanxus shot at the shimmering barrier protecting them, watching as his wrath flames were easily absorbed by the barrier. “What’s the fuck’s going on trash?”

“Ushishishi… Skull-sama brought in the Mistress of Death” Belphegor grinned in anticipation.

To his right he could see Xanxus turning to eye him suspiciously.

“Skull-sama?” Xanxus raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“The Mistress of Death favours him and granted him immortality, he outranks me” he responded casually. Fon was also listening attentively, having given up on testing the wards after a moment.

“The Mistress of Death?” Xanxus asked.

Belphegor’s grin widened “Ushishi. She who holds the three deathly hallows, Lady Potter, Mistress of Death. Skull-sama is her son.”

“May I assume the barrier means we aren’t required to win this fight?” Fon inquired politely.

“Ushishishi…” Belphegor grinned. “We get to watch Skull-sama and Mistress Potter fight the undead peasants.” Fon nodded amiably and returned to watching the two magicals fly towards the approaching horde.

While Mistress Potter’s flying was casually skilled and efficient, Skull was clearly enjoying returning to the broomstick, turning loops in the air and dangling from his legs.

When Skull let loose a devastating spell (Belphegor suspected a cloud propagated bombarda) he could feel the power of the magic even a mile or so distant and behind the barrier. A moment later the sound reached them, echoing around the valley even muffled by the barrier.

“Fuck…” Xanxus seemed taken aback, and even Fon raised his eyebrows.

“That kinda explains why he was never that keen on guns, kora” a peasant said. “Maybe we should’ve given him a rocket launcher…”

Skull followed the propagated bombarda with a rapid volley of other destructive spells, looping through the air with abandon. The prince could feel Mistress Potter’s cold power settle over the valley, even as she fought alongside her son, firing spell after spell. Mistress Potter seemed to be using her mastery of Death to make sure their enemies actually stayed dead, meaning victory was actually possible. Out of the corner of his eye Belphegor kept glimpsing a hooded figure swinging his scythe, never there when he tried to look at it directly.

As the battle had begun, Mistress Potter had rapidly demonstrated the same recklessly skilled flying as her son, speeding through the sky upside down, evading retaliatory strikes with casual ease while she decimated the opposing forces.

The prince observed the two powerful magicals working together with practiced ease, and observed the strategies they were using with sharp eyes. He could see the hand of Lady Potter, who’d fought a war in her teens in the simple and effective strategies the two used. Skull seemed less practically experienced in airborne strategy, but the two worked together flawlessly, shifting support, distraction and offense between them.

Xanxus looked impressed, and most of the Varia were openly admiring the level of destruction.

The sheer power he could feel made his blood sing, and by the time the pair had obliterated their opponents he was grinning in a way he knew looked slightly unhinged as most of the arcobaleno openly gaped at the display of the “weakest” of the strongest seven’s power.

The prince moved to stand at Xanxus’ side with Squalo as the magicals finished their destruction and swooped in to land, dismantling the wards as they did so. Xanxus was in charge, what with Reborn so clearly struggling to understand what was going on, and he needed to show his support as storm officer of the Varia and Xanxus’ subordinate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bel's POV was really interesting to write, because I decided that he was raised in a magical court, so he's basically the only person with a mental framework for correct protocols when someone summons an eldritch being. and he's really focused on stuff other people aren't like ranks relative to him. He's also well versed enough in the magical world that he actually realises what all this means pretty quickly, and can roll with it. It's not obvious in Bel's POV so much, because he basically ignores the peasants, but he's basically the only person who knows what's going on, and has an appropriate level of "do not offend these people" caution. Reborn is going to regret not paying attention to the prince!  
> The utter devestation Harriet and Teddy caused was entirely expected in his view. Harriet is, in his perspective, basically the highest ranking being he'll ever meet, because she outranks death. The Harriet/death relationship is actually a lot more complicated than that, but Bel doesn't know that.
> 
> Next chapter is reborn's POV, and hopefully getting to Harriet smacking him down. Also revelations about Teddy, his age when he was cursed, and his magic and metamophmagus abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is the first fic I've written in either of these fandoms, and only my second foray into fic writing ever, so kind of nervous XD


End file.
